The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of each presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Fruits and vegetables can be an important part of a balanced diet. However, for certain fruits and vegetables, it is difficult and/or time-consuming for the end user to process the fruit or vegetable from its naturally occurring form to a state where it is ready to eat. One example of such a food is spaghetti squash.
Spaghetti squash has a hard outer skin and a hard inner flesh before it is cooked. Thus, it is very difficult to cut spaghetti squash in order to prepare it for a meal. Alternatively, certain recipes call for microwaving the whole squash prior to preparation to make it easier to cut. The traditional method of cooking spaghetti squash is by roasting for an hour or more. However, this is obviously a time-consuming process and results in a very hot squash that is difficult to handle.